In the End
by x6bakablack9x
Summary: One of her cases finally puts an end to her. Based on Morelli and the song In the End by Linkin Park.


**Hey, this is my first Stephanie Plum fanfic so give me some credit. I actually just started reading the books last week. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of these people. Or the song In the End by Linkin Park.**

Joe Morelli stood infront of an open casket. Inside it laid a girl two years younger then him with curly brown hair and blue eyes that were closed shut.

_One thing i dont know why_

_It doesnt even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

_All i know_

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_Its so unreal_

_Didnt look down below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on but didnt even know_

_Wasted it all just to watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though i tried it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time._

Memories of the prevous night haunted him.

"Joe," she said into her cell phone, "he's heading down Stark Street. Hurry up!"

"Okay cupcake just dont try anything stupid." He hung up the phone and headed walked down the street making his way to the next street over.

But as he got there he saw Stephanie being grabbed by the throut and lifted off of the ground.

"Your really a pain in my ass!" he said putting a gun to her chest.

Morelli ran over and tackled the man from behind, knocking him to the ground. The gun had fired but he didnt notice what it hit until he had stunned the man, leaving him tempararilly paralized.

He turned his head to Stephanie who was laying on the ground clenching her chest. He went beside her and removed her hand to see that the bullet had gone though her chest and punctured her right lung. Blood rapidly started showing through her white shirt.

"Steph, its going to be okay." he said reincuringly. But he knew that the ambulance wouldnt be able to get there in time before it was too late.

"Morelli...I have always loved you and im sorry i never told you before." He could tell by the look in her eyes how much she meant it. And also how fast she was dieing.

He opened his mouth to reply but her eyes went dull and her body laid motionless.. He hovered over her with his head down. Tears falling for his lost friend as the sound from the ambulance and car sirens appeared.

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesnt even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesnt even matter_

Tears came down his cheeks. He couldnt stand to be in that room anymore, he brushed through the crowd of moarners and headed out into the pouring rain.

_One thing i dont know why_

_It doesnt even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

_I tried so hard_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_Im suprised it got so far_

_Things arent the way they were before_

_You wouldnt even reconize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end_

_You kept everything inside and even though i tried it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time._

He walked right past his truck and walked down the street. Rain seeped into his clothing but he didnt care. Memories of the times they had spent together invaded his head. The time in the garadge, in the bakery, getting run over, when he handcuffed her to the shower, and all the people that they had gone after together and the events that followed.

After a while of walking he appeared infront of her old apartment building. He walked through the back door and went up the stairs to the second floor. You could hear the television on from the room across hers.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed the spare key she had made for him. He opened the door to the sound of Rex running around in his wheel. Seemed that no one had come to clean out the apartment yet. He turned on the lights and locked the door behind him.

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesnt even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesnt even matter_

He could feel her presense with him, watching him. He then fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands.

"Ive always loved you too. But i guess in the end it doesnt even matter."

_Ive put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_Theres only one thing you should know_

_Ive put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as i can go_

_For all this_

_Theres only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesnt even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesnt even matter_

The End

**Yeah so this idea just came to me today as i was listening to the song. Please tell me whatcha think!**


End file.
